List of Bunsen is a Beast characters
The following is a list of characters featured in Bunsen Is a Beast. Characters * Bunsen (Jeremy Rowley), He is very optimistic, friendly and in ways annoying. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Amanda Killman's evil reign. Bunsen is a blue beast, with a light blue and white striped stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with yellow pupils. He also has pink arms and legs. He is always seen with a smile. Despite his positive nature and beliefs, Bunsen is often oblivious to danger as well as Amanda's aggressive nature. * Mikey Munroe (Ben Giroux), Bunsen's loyal sidekick and best friend, who explores and travels the human world with him. He attends Flap's class with along with Amanda and deals with the troubles that arise between them. Mikey wears a green shirt with zig-zags and white sleeves and collar, blue jeans, and red sneakers, and has big expressive eyes. He has reddish-orange hair. Antagonists * Amanda Killman (Kari Wahlgren), the main antagonist of the show. A blossoming ingénue clad in a red, white, and blue schoolgirl uniform, she is Bunsen's nemesis. Her main, number one henchman is Beverly. Amanda Killman is a power-hungry, evil and cruel dictator and conqueror. He incredibly hates beasts (particularly Bunsen, the physical opposite of everything that she is), and will stop at nothing to have them banned from human society. * Beverly (Kari Wahlgren), Amanda Killman's #1 henchman/second in command and seems willing to do anything Amanda commands. She, at times, is sometimes smarter than Amanda, sensing danger ahead as Amanda mostly ignores her. Recurring * Darcy (Cristina Milizia) is a home-schooled and socially odd friend of Bunsen and Mikey, who occasionally tags along with them on their adventures. * Sophie Sanders (Kari Wahlgren), a preening, flamboyant cool girl in Flap's class who speaks with a valley girl accent, and is one of Amanda Killman's greatest nemesis as well as her arch rival in Mikey's affection. Mikey has a secret crush on her. * Commander Cone (Jerry Trainor), a character who first appeared in "Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream" to help Amanda expel Bunsen from school by tempting him with his truck, but Mikey keeps Bunsen under control in the end. He reappears in "Astro-Nots", where Bunsen and Mikey see him in MASA and mistake him for a Mastronaut, so he gives them a tour, but accidentally launches them into space. In the end, Cone is no longer an ice cream vendor; he is a MASA Alien Space Defender. As noted several times, he pines for his ex-girlfriend Vanessa to return to him. * Miss Flap (Cheri Oteri) Bunsen's teacher at Muckledunk Middle School. * Tooth Fairy (Tara Strong), the jolly-happy fairy queen who gives money to children who have lost their teeth. * Doctor Revenge, a white kitten that Bunsen gives to Amanda. Minor * The Beast Teeth are tiny happy teeth who spend their days frolicking and having fun. They came out of Bunsen's mouth through his head spout and became sentient. * Ricky the Emu, an emu that often gets into other people's pictures. * Ping Pongapus (Jeff Bennett), an Octopus-like monster with ping pong paddles on the end of each tentacle. He played ping pong with Bunsen and Mikey. * Old Lady (Kari Wahlgren), an elderly woman who was surprised to see Bunsen's detached arm. * Trolls (Jeff Bennett), a group of trolls that inhabit Bunsen's house. * Big Mikey (Jeff Bennett), a black bear that Bunsen found and named after Mikey. Category:Bunsen Is a Beast characters Category:Character lists